


欺负他

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	欺负他

“不要……”金宇硕想挣脱，却被身后那人紧紧揽着腰，跪趴在床上撅着屁股，被动地承受粗硬的棍子在自己体内抽插，太大了啊，快要被撑坏了。

“我会让你要的。”身后的男人伸出舌头极为色情地沿着脖子曲线一路往上舔到了耳朵，金宇硕快疯了。

紧致甬道里炽热的硬物还在有频率地动着，男人的手从腰摸到了胸前，“唔……”被触及敏感部位金宇硕立刻叫出了声，没想到那只手却停留在胸前，捏住小小的乳头不停把玩。

“别……啊！”拒绝的话都说不出口就惊声尖叫了起来，那男人进入的太深了，体内某个部位被摩擦了一下，金宇硕哭了出来。

“是这里吗？”坏心眼的男人在耳边压低了声音询问，身下的动作却丝毫没有停顿，一下又一下撞击着刚刚那个位置。

“啊！”金宇硕已经失去理智了，快感冲刷着头脑，胡乱地摆动细腰，引来那男人更疯狂的动作，“你可真是个妖精。”

“太深了……”哭着哀求，试图唤起那人的怜惜，“求求你……”

“真想死在你身体里。”男人充耳不闻，双手更加放肆的在胸前玩弄着双乳，乳头已经充血红肿，却仍然逃不过被蹂躏的命运。

“金曜汉！”乳头被捏得生疼，金宇硕直接就叫出了那人的大名。

没想到那人重重地顶了进去，埋在深处一动也不动，“叫我什么？”

刚习惯了被操弄的身体显然无法就这样停止，金宇硕难耐地扭了两下就被那狠心的男人禁锢了腰，“我说，你该叫我什么？”

受不了！金宇硕哭得更厉害了，他好想那人继续动起来，“哥哥！”

“乖。”奖励似地抽动了两下，金宇硕激动的脚趾都蜷缩了，那坏男人却又停了下来，“宝贝，我还想听点别的。”

“你要听什么？”金宇硕已经被逼疯了，只要金曜汉肯动起来，他什么都可以的！

“你知道的。”男人的手已经伸到了他的双腿间，握住挺立的阴茎来回滑动，金宇硕一下就仰起了头。

“动啊！”圆润的伞头被随意揉搓了两下，手指在马眼处轻轻扣弄，可身体里那根东西却纹丝不动，金宇硕终于崩溃了，大声喊出了更为让人脸红心跳的话，“操我！狠狠地操我！”

金曜汉闻言却从他身体里抽了出来，强行掰过身子正面对着他，金宇硕泪流满面地哀求，“求你……操我……”大腿早就夹住了腰，臀瓣间的小口可怜的一张一合，像是在邀请主人的进入。

那张漂亮的小脸此刻满是泪痕，金曜汉看得痴迷了，“遵命，我的老婆大人。”

扶着硕大的物什再次进入，金宇硕极为配合地抬起了腰，不受控制地夹紧了让他欲仙欲死的东西。

“啊！”这次是金曜汉叫出了声。

“放松一点。”毫不留情地拍打在屁股上，白皙的部位立刻出现了红色的痕迹，“再这样夹，你老公我就没法好好疼你了。”抽出一点再快速进入，金宇硕失神地张大了嘴。

柔软的内壁不停吞吐男人的东西，金曜汉看得双目赤红，太美了，小口被撑得大大的，紧紧包裹着自己青紫色的物体，平坦小腹下方挺立着粉色的柱体，随着撞击一下下摩擦着自己的腹部。舍不得冷落就干脆用手握住了，却引起身下人剧烈的反应，“啊！”像是痛苦又像是欢愉，泪水从美丽的脸庞流下，金曜汉的施虐欲越发强烈，手指粗鲁地来回撸动，腰部的动作片刻也不停，每一下都进入到最深，恨不得把囊袋都送入对方的身体。

“你……你别太过分……”察觉到男人愈发狂野的动作，金宇硕咬牙切齿地警告。

“是你勾引我的！”男人不讲道理的胡搅蛮缠，“你让我狠狠操你的。”

伸出拳头想打在那无耻男人脸上，却被一把抓住，“你太不乖了。”

那男人就这样抽了出来，好整以暇的躺在金宇硕旁边，根本没有打算继续的样子。

“你……”泫然欲泣只能说出一个字，太坏了，怎么可以坏成这样，稍稍反抗一下下就这样对他，明明前面一直乖乖被他欺负了这么久。

“我听你话不好吗？”男人故意不看他，金宇硕太漂亮了，那张摄人心魄的脸蛋本来就能轻易让他方寸大乱，更别提此刻赤身裸体，大张着腿的模样，美得让人想把他整个吃下去。

“老公……”小猫咪一改刚刚的嚣张跋扈，转身靠了过来，漂亮的脸蛋贴着自己的脸，蛊惑人心的声音在耳边响起，“进来，好吗？”纤细的手指不知道什么时候探到了下方，握着男人巨大的物体来回套弄，“老公，我快不行了……”软着声音哀求，就不信你能受得了。

“你自己来！”拼命克制想立刻推倒那人插进去的欲望，咬紧牙关硬撑着说了四个字，没想到漂亮人儿抬起头笑得娇俏，嫩白的大腿跨了上来。

就知道这个男人的臭脾气，金宇硕又好气又好笑，那就让他如愿以偿好了，跨上男人的身子，扶着那根东西对着自己的小口，刚碰到一点点就浑身瘫软，可那男人还是这么直勾勾盯着，什么都不肯帮忙，坏死了！

金曜汉全身的血液都冲进了大脑，金宇硕坐在自己身上，费力的用手将他的性器送进自己的身体，小穴又湿又热，一进去就引得俩人都喘息不止。身体重重的落下，那根东西终于一插到底，金宇硕又湿了眼眶，直起身子攀附上男人的肩膀，抬起屁股挺动着腰，快没力气了啊，你怎么还不来帮我！

真的太美了，金曜汉脑子里的弦尽数崩断了，金宇硕乖得不像话，小穴不轻不重的收缩，双手攀在自己肩头，眼前就是刚才被玩弄到充血的乳头，张口就咬了上去，“啊！”金宇硕又叫了出来，金曜汉哪里肯放过他，又舔又吸，甚至还用牙齿轻咬。

“你……你怎么……这样……”抓着细腰死命往身上按，金曜汉终于忍不住往上顶弄，金宇硕连话都说不清楚了，“要坏了……”真的，由于姿势的原因金曜汉进得太深了，金宇硕都觉得可能那根东西顶到了他的肚子，那男人动的太快了，肠壁似乎要着火，偏偏那张嘴还在啃着自己的乳头，金宇硕软的像摊泥，只能任由他摆弄。

尝够了这一颗，金曜汉又转头去攻击另一颗乳头，金宇硕的一切都这么甜美，明明是身体上自己也有的东西，他就是觉得金宇硕的不一样，像是世界上最美味的佳肴，总让他胃口大开。

湿热的嘴唇不停吮吸着乳头，金宇硕却还在把自己更送向那个男人，身体里那根东西越涨越大，抽送的频率也越来越快，金宇硕有个想法，这男人就该是这样和自己紧密相连，永不分开的。

金曜汉太了解了，极限就要到了，摁着金宇硕的身体搅动了两下就喷洒了出来，灼热的液体似乎要烫伤内壁，金宇硕不受控制地收缩了几下，自己也一下子射了出来。

再也没有力气，只能趴在金曜汉肩上，享受了蚀骨销魂的快感，金宇硕终于找回了理智，一口咬上金曜汉的肩膀，这个坏男人！

小猫咪还咬人呢？金曜汉笑着拉开俩人的距离，高潮过后的金宇硕整张脸都红了，眼睛有些失焦，金曜汉清晰感受到自己的欲望又抬了头。

体内埋着的东西有了变化，金宇硕一下就感觉到了，瞪大了美目可怜兮兮望着金曜汉，“不要了好不好？”再这么下去他可能真的会死的！

“不好！”金曜汉断然拒绝了，你知不知道自己现在有多诱人，我都快疯了，“不喂饱我就休想停下来！”

换了个姿势把金宇硕压在身下，小猫咪摇着头轻声拒绝，“老公，放过我吧。”

“嘴上这么说，身体却很淫荡嘛。”金曜汉伸手捏了捏金宇硕的屁股，大腿早就很主动地环着自己的腰，湿热的小口近在咫尺，只要稍微一用力就可以插进去，“你怎么舍得让我放过你。”

挺动腰身进入了金宇硕的身体，果不其然，小猫咪仰着头呜咽了起来，楚楚可怜的模样让金曜汉更确定了，就是想欺负他！金曜汉又开始狠命地抽弄，金宇硕边哭边摇头，“你好坏啊。”

“你不就是爱我坏吗？”眼前的场景可以说是美不胜收了，金宇硕半张着哭红了的双眼，咬着嘴唇一脸委屈。

“不许咬着！叫出来！”霸道的插了几下，力道大的金宇硕都被顶到了床头，实在是受不了这样的折磨，终于放声大叫了起来。

金曜汉也知道自己禽兽不如，可是谁叫金宇硕美成那样的，不弄坏他已经是极限了，每天都想和他做爱，做到他失去力气，躺在床上都下不来最好了，任何人都休想觊觎你的美貌，你是我的，只能是我一个人的。

金宇硕觉得自己迟早要被这个男人弄死，感受到那根血脉喷张的东西在自己身体里肆虐，双腿显然夹不住男人的腰了，嗓子都快叫哑了，可那男人还在继续凶狠地操着。

“呜呜呜……你欺负我……”怎么会不知道他就是故意的，平日里总是对自己言听计从，怎么耍小性子都照单全收，宠得自己要上天，只要一到床上就兽性大发，没有一次是不操哭他的。

金曜汉心都要化了，金宇硕泪眼朦胧又可可怜怜的怪自己欺负他，小猫咪又娇又软，是该被呵护的呀。一改刚刚猛烈的动作，温柔的在身体里深入浅出，小猫咪终于停止了抽泣，难耐地娇喘起来。

“唔……嗯……”只要一擦过敏感点，叫声就尤为黏腻，金曜汉明白了，小猫咪很喜欢被这样对待，耐着性子一下下配合着插送，小猫咪舒服到眯起眼睛，双手揽上了金曜汉的脖子，紧接着就是嘴唇送了过来，小猫咪吻的毫无章法，每抽一下都要哼哼唧唧的，实在是可爱得紧，金曜汉也顾不得什么理智，摁住小脑袋不停啃咬，卷住柔嫩的舌头往自己嘴里带，小猫咪无力地环着他的脖子配合。

身下的动作越来越快，快到极限了！刚刚已经在身体里释放过一次，担心再来会让金宇硕拉肚子，试图往外抽却被大腿紧紧夹住了腰，“别出去！就……射在里面。”小猫咪软声，金曜汉整个气血翻涌，一下就喷了出来，一股又一股，直到从链接的地方溢了出来，小猫咪一脸妩媚微笑着，真是，何其幸运能拥有这么一个妙人儿。

“老婆，我就快被你杀死了。”完全不见刚刚暴虐的模样，金曜汉撅着嘴往金宇硕怀里靠。

金宇硕倒也不恼，“你不喜欢吗？”语调轻扬，金曜汉心里又痒得不行。

“喜欢，你的一切我都喜欢。”撑起胳膊欣赏金宇硕得意的小脸，忽然就起了坏心思，舌头舔上胸口的肌肤往下走，来到肚脐眼还舔弄了一阵。

“你又要干嘛啊？”金宇硕双手插入那人的发间，该死，不会又要发情吧？

金曜汉也不回答，只是抬起头露出了一个无害的笑容，然后，又低下头含住了金宇硕的那根。

“啊！”没想到对方会这么做，湿热口腔包裹住疲软的阴茎，瞬间，那东西就挺立了起来，金曜汉卖力地用舌头绕着伞头打转，金宇硕大腿都绷直了，口腔吞得很深，扣着细腰不停往嘴里送，金宇硕不受控制地夹住了他的脑袋，光滑的大腿贴着脸庞，金曜汉更起劲了，甚至开始舔弄下面的囊袋，张嘴就吸住了小球，“啊！”金宇硕每一声尖叫都让他热血沸腾，想征服他，让他在自己嘴里登上天堂，这样想着就更大胆了，含住顶端重重的吮吸，金宇硕就释放在了他嘴里。

金曜汉吞下去好多，可是还是有不少乳白色的液体顺着嘴角流下来，微笑看着身下失神的漂亮人儿，小猫咪娇嗔，“干嘛做这种事啊？”

“爱你啊。”伸出舌头舔了舔嘴角，小猫咪的味道怎么尝都不够，金宇硕眨了眨眼睛，甜甜一笑就咬上了他的唇，软舌扫过内壁和牙齿，最终缠上了金曜汉的刚刚卖力工作的舌头。

不知道吻了多久，是金宇硕先推开了，大口喘着气，“我快窒息了！”金曜汉也是气喘吁吁，又不想就这么放过他，手指探下去，摸到紧闭的小口插了进去。

“你！出去！”金宇硕一双美目瞪得大大的。

“我不做，就让我摸摸好吗？”无耻的话语怎么都不敢相信是自己说出来的，没想到金宇硕红着脸居然也答应了，又加了一根手指在内壁里探索，“唔……”金宇硕扭动着终于夹住了他的手臂。金曜汉就再也忍不住了，那里真的太湿太紧了，冒着热气还一下下吞着自己的手指，撤出手指听到清晰的一声“啵”，金宇硕含着眼泪不满地望向他。

“宝贝，我想进来，让我进来好吗？”阴茎抵上了穴口，在四周轻轻研磨，没有主人的允许，绝不敢私闯禁地。

“快！”哭着喊出一个字，原来那人也已经忍到极限了。

听话的对准入口直插到底，小猫咪嘟起嘴，“你真坏。”

金曜汉只是笑笑，回应他的就是腰部激烈的挺送了，我还可以更坏的，宝贝，你都想不到我能对你做多坏的事呢。


End file.
